


There are Sweeter Summers, but this One is my Favourite

by Writeforthestars



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Phinabella - Freeform, Phinbella - Freeform, Post-Episode: s04e47 Act Your Age, Romance, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeforthestars/pseuds/Writeforthestars
Summary: Two days after confessing his feelings for Isabella, Phineas realises that waiting two weeks to see her at college is practically impossible.





	1. That’s How Much I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle lol, also, what is writing...

It had been a Summer like no other. But not like the ones they had when they were younger. This particular Summer had no crazy adventures. No outlandish schemes or complicated machines. 

Everyone was too busy trying to pile money together for University, worrying about their future and what they want to do for the rest of their lives. Boring Summer months were the least of their problems. Well, maybe not that boring I suppose.

It had been three days since Phineas had confessed his feelings for Isabella. As nerve wracking as it was, it was impossible holding his feelings back any longer. And her feelings for him.

 

He smiled to himself walking down Maple Drive in the cold air of the night. Looking up at the stars dotted across the sky, his eyes connect the constellations as he cosies into his warm hoodie. The faded pocket of the hoodie guards his keys before he fumbles for them.

Words couldn’t describe how overjoyed and giddy he was. But, he would be happier if Isabella were here, and hadn’t already taken off to Tri State State so early. Especially after what happened before she left. Sighing, he unlocks the weather beaten front door of the Flynn-Fletcher home.

 

/

 

Phineas sluggishly flops onto his bed, drained and defeated by his thoughts. I can’t wait two weeks to see Isabella! He thought. That’s like a lifetime away for....flies....I guess.

The blue light from his phone illuminates the bedroom previously plunged in darkness. He glances up, checking that he didn’t wake his brother. But Ferb was nowhere to be seen. “Maybe he’s still at work”, Phineas wonders out-loud, somewhat concerned.

 

His phone jumps from app to app, in an effort to distract his mind. It doesn’t work. Isabella’s phone number stares back at him from his contacts list. He blinks twice and scrunches his faces at the clock. 12am. Would it be too late to call? I called her earlier but...

His hands twitch accidentally, and opens his messages with Isabella. He smiles, bashful, heart swelling while reading their texts from earlier.

 

Isabella: We should do a movie marathon when you get here! x  


 

Isabella: You could send 267289218 messages and it wouldn’t be spam haha x  


 

Isabella: I know it hasn’t been long since I’ve seen you in person but I miss you x

 

She’s too cute. He thinks for a silent beat, and types out a message. His feet shuffle against the floorboards and he takes a breath. He hurriedly lifts his backpack from the floor below and hits send, before leaving the room empty once more.

 

 

 

 

Phineas: Where’s your dorm room? x

 

 


	2. Do you Remember that Summer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas makes the journey to see Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter was kinda meh, I hope this is better! I’m pretty proud of how it turned out! Also thanks for the lovely comments, they’re really encouraging!

In hindsight, this probably wasn’t a very good idea on Phineas’ part. It’s late, he’s working on about 4 hours of sleep, not to mention Isabella hasn’t even replied to his text. And yet, there he is, running around like a headless chicken, pulling whatever he can think of from the darkness of the house, and packing it into his car. 

 

Asking Ferbs advice would probably be a good idea about now. The car door slams shut and the engine bursts to life. The garage door shutters open, he cringes hoping his parents don’t wake from the racket. He takes a deep breathe, and looks at what’s in the backseat of the car, thinking. What am I even doing? I could visit her in the morning but... He rubs his face. A beat goes by. He presses forwards onto the road.

 

/

Looking out at the houses passing by, he thinks about his time with his friends during his other Summers. All the big projects seemed like nothing compared to them all spending time together. And although the gang would sometimes joke about how insignificant Danville seemed compared to the rest of the world, it sure was beautiful at night.

 

The world glows orange under the passing streetlights, and the majestic towering trees of the park fade from the view of the rear view mirror. The boy remembers the bubble machine they made there among many other projects, and scoffs at how clueless he was when he was younger. Isabella had been so obvious with her feelings for him and yet, he never knew. Nor had his friends or his own brother ever tell him.

 

Maybe they had a good reason but, maybe if he knew sooner they would’ve been able to be together throughout highschool... Skip class together, run off at lunch together, Prom... Ah... That’s one that really hurts... Seeing her go to prom with someone else. Tears prick his eyes. But there’s no point of thinking that now, because now, we’re together. And that’s all that matters now. And that’s why I’m running off to see her. “She has to know how much I miss her,” he says out loud.

/

 

The car rolls to a halt outside the campus. The air feels warmer and heavier than before. Reclining back in his seat, he fishes his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. 4 New Messages.

 

Isabella: Wait what is it, is something wrong?

Isabella: It’s pretty late Phin, you’re working tomorrow!

Isabella: I’m guessing you’re already on your way over hahaha - You better not check my messages while driving!!! Xxx

Isabella: It’s room 304 <3 x

 

The boys heart jumps again. Flustered he pockets his phone and grabs his satchel from the back seat. Here goes nothing.

 

The campus is empty, which is to be expected at... what, 2am? Geez, well, who needs sleep anyway. Small pebbles skid over the cobblestone and echo across the courtyard. And to think, he made fun of Ferb for his university being a ‘wizard school’.

 

Phineas can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he reaches the student accommodation hall. He takes a breath and looks back at the school as dancing fireflies gently whisking through the air. 

/

 

The stairways metal railing echoes as he marches forward. Through the door of the second floor there are 6 rooms, one of which has bright pink numbers on the front. He softly laughs to himself. Door number 304.

 

The redhead steps up to Isabella’s door, starting to feel like he was in some kinda of romance movie or something.... or maybe a sitcom, if things turned out badly. He knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee I’m not very good at this but hopefully it’s cute, it’s hard to focus on writing when I’m famgirlling the whole time shjsjgsbshsh
> 
> I’m not sure when I’ll update, but when I think of something I’ll post!


	3. Take You Wonder by Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas sees Isabella for the first time since AYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phineas, your Disney is showing. Someone add him to the Disney prince register. Also, I like this chapter the best out of all of them, writing dialog is more fun or maybe I’m just bad at describing things lmao

The wooden white door of room 304 gently opens from the inside. The soft light from the windows of the hallway illuminate the face of his caring, but quite concerned, girlfriend standing before him. Her face is bare of makeup, showing gentle freckles across her nose and cheeks and suddenly watering eyes. Her face contorts as she jumps forward into his arms, and they hold each other tight for what seemed like an eternity, but somehow, it didn’t seem long enough. She wipes her eyes over his shoulder and holds in tighter. His hoodie is soft, and she thinks out loud to herself, “I could get used to this”.

They both laugh, gently and breathlessly. It was obvious both of them were exhausted from the day before, but they couldn’t care less in the moment. They eventually loosen their grip on each other, and Phineas steps back to look at Isabella’s practically glowing face again, holding her arms almost like he thought she’d fall. They’re both bashful, which seems strange after all this time of knowing each other. They’ve hugged many times before but, it seems different now, a good different. And still, Isa feels the same butterflies she felt all those years ago.

She looks to her feet trying to ignore her blush, then glances back up at the red headed boy, quizzingly, “So. What was so important that you couldn’t tell me in the morning?”. The redheads’ face drops slightly and she waves her hands frantically, stuttering while keeping her voice down, “N-not that I didn’t want to see you! I did- I do! It’s, it’s just late, you know. I’ve got a lot of RA things to do tomorrow, and you’ve got work at 7am, right?”

He rubs the back of his neck slightly embarrassed, looking at the suddenly very interesting window. “I mean, the projects over now so until they give me another offer for planning, or something else comes up, I’m pretty much free until college starts. And besides, I’ve got something to show you.”

Isa smiles wide, looking down at her feet again and brushes her dark hair behind her ear. She can’t think of what to say, she could ask a million questions since her mind and heart are both racing but... Phineas steps back and holds out his hand to her, “Do you trust me-“

She tries not to laugh so loud, normal people are sleeping at this hour and it would be best not to poke the sleep-deprived bears that are college kids. Phin laughs silently and rubs his hand on his face, and repeats himself, “But really! Do you trust me.”

Isabella shakes her head and smiles widely again, “yess”, she exclaims dramatically, trying to sound like a certain princess. She takes his hand. The prince bolts off and Jasmine herself follows suit behind him, holding his hand tight. Their steps and failed attempts of holding back laughter echo throughout the stone stairwell, and out into the courtyard.

 

/

 

She thinks back to all those times she hinted her feelings towards him, and never did she really think, that he’d turn out to be a romantic type. But then she remembers the cruise, the picnic, the haunted house just to cure her hiccups! Maybe his feelings were always there, and he just didn’t know any different from a friendship and a crush. Maybe he was always romantic. Well, romantic but goofy. But that was hardly a complaint! Although, he sure as hell still can be clueless, I’m positive about that. She exhales, amused by her own thoughts, and then they arrive at his car. “After you”, he gestures to the blue passenger door as he pulls it open.

She ducks her head into the car and settles into the seat. Phineas sits down next to her and checks that everything is still in the backseat, and puts his satchel with the other bags. She smiles at him and he asks cheerfully, “Ready to go?” About to nod ‘yes’ she realises something, and looks down at her cute but obviously not date appropriate pjs.

“I mean-“ she starts but Phin then begins to calm her thoughts. “Don’t worry, it’s not like we’re going out to a restaurant”. 

She perks up, “so where are we going”. He shakes his head smiling, “if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise!” They laugh breathlessly once more as the engine bursts with life again.

And with that, he starts up the genies magic carpet ride, well, the again, maybe it’s more of an areal... aerial... rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m not really a writer but this has been fun! I’ll finish it when I get some more inspiration! And thanks for all the kudos I really appreciate it!


End file.
